Arcane Knowledge
by ParadiseWolf14
Summary: Harry's twin is found to be compatible with an innocence fragment,and is taken to the Black Order to be trained as an exorcist.Years later Hogwarts is put in danger as the number of akuma sightings around the school skyrocket,Dumbledore contacts Komui...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life isn't something you would tell a child for a bedtime story (which is why the author rated this 'T'), but more as something parents use to enforce the 'There are people worse off than you' line of thought. Its not all bad, but it could definitley be better...

'My' house is in the number four Privet Drive of Little Winning and Surrey. I live with my twin brother, Uncle Vernon Dursley (who had a mustache, little neck and is in perfect shape –under all the body fat– he worked for a company that sold drills), our Aunt Petunia (who had beady eyes, short brown hair and a long neck –which was be perfect for spying on the neighbors– she is the neighborhood gossip and probably the biggest clean freak you'll meet in your life), then finally my cousin Dudley who was 3 months older than us but was the biggest 10 year old I knew, he was also the most spoiled kid I knew.

Oops, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Arcane, and since you probably don't know him, I'll introduce my twin brother as well, his name is Harry, our last name being Potter. We were born on July 31st (Harry being older by about 5 minutes). We both have jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and we're both skinny and small, (but that's probably due to malnourishment). As you could have guessed there are a few ways to tell us apart, the first (and easiest) is that I am in fact female, and that Harry wears glasses, with the most subtle being that my hair is long while Harry's is short. The easiest way to tell us apart however, is by looking at our foreheads, Harry has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his (which he tries to hide behind his bangs).

You probably noticed that we have a different last name than the rest of our 'family', that's because when Harry and I were only one year old, our parents died in a car crash, (which we miraculously survived, as you may note) it's also (according to Aunt Petunia) how Harry got the scar mentioned earlier (she says he was cut by the glass shards of the window), ever since then we've been living with our mother's sister and her family.

Now you're all probably thinking that's not bad at all, and while its great not having to worry about finding food everyday and having someplace dry and warm to sleep, that's about as good as it gets. When Aunt Petunia took us in, she made us sleep in the cupboard under the stairs (still do now), when we were 5 Aunt Petunia thought we were old enough to make breakfast for the family everyday (when we were 8 she included diner), we got all our cousins hand me downs, and if Harry or I ever did something bad or something they wanted done that didn't end up perfect they'd beat up the other so that we would feel the guilt of being the cause of the others suffering (and it worked to).

Picking up on his parents behavior, Dudley and his friends would beat us at school, and anybody else that tried to stand up for us, or be friends with us got the same treatment. You may be asking what the teachers were doing, but as Dudley was never openly aggressive toward us when they were watching, there wasn't much they could do without risking his parents anger, which would be a big issue since our Aunt and Uncle made regular 'donations' to the school.

And not once did they celebrate our birthday. Of course the two of us always exchanged gifts in secret, but we often imagined what it would be like waking up and knowing that today was going to be special, that it would be our day, but most of all we wondered what it would be like to celebrate that day with a family that loved us.

The Dursleys were especially harsh if anything out of the norm happened. They would blame Harry or myself (whoever was closer most of the time) for the incident that occurred. Like the time Aunt Petunia got fed up with the way Harry's hair would always be a jumbled mess even though he goes to the barber shop every other week, and she just shaved it all off. I went to bed that night trying to lighten the mood by cracking jokes about him being Charlie Brown for Halloween (which was a couple of weeks away). Ha, that house was awoken the next morning by my voice. Harry's hair had completely grown back, and my waking everyone had got us a good beating. But my favorite was about a month ago on our cousin's birthday. We were in the reptilian house at a zoo...

* * *

_Dudley had just found the largest snake in the whole zoo, plastering his nose to the glass; he noticed that the boa constrictor was taking a nap at the time._

"_Make it move," he whined at our uncle. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass but nothing happened._

"_Do it again," our cousin ordered. Again the snake didn't move at the attempts our uncle made to appease his son._

"_This is boring" Dudley complained while walking away._

_Harry and I walked up to the glass cage of the snake, when it woke up he stated to raised its head until it was eye to eye with Harry. When all of a sudden it winked at him. _

_Harry's mouth was on the ground when he turned to face me, I gave him an 'Why are you asking me?' look. Harry turned back to the snake and winked back, the snake jerked it head to our 'oh so wonderful' family and rolled his eyes giving an 'I get that all the time' look. Harry was gaping while I was grinning like an idiot at my twin's reaction._

_Nudging my twin, he gave me a questioning glance, which I answered with "Make conversation, it's rude to stare." _

_The snake turned to me and started to hiss, I heard a gasp to my left and saw Harry's eyes open even wider than they were before (if that's even possible) and his mouth was almost reaching the floor. Harry was turning to face me when we heard a "Dad look at this" coming from our right._

_Next thing I knew Harry and I were on the floor while Dudley pressed up against the glass. I felt anger pulse through me,' who died and gave him the right to push us around,' then something happened that made that day one of the best of my short life, one moment Dudley was leaning up against the glass of the cage the next their was a very un-manly shriek that tore itself from our cousins throat as he fell through the glass into the cage._

_Scrambling up I noticed that the glass was gone and from the faint intake of breath on my left Harry did too. The occupants of the reptile house were shrieking in fight as the boa was making his escape from his confinements; pausing in front of us he bowed his head, which could easily be taken as thanks as he escaped._

* * *

That was a month ago. Harry still hasn't told me why he was so shocked when the snake hissed, but I shrugged it off thinking that if it was important he would tell me. He might have just been a little surprised...or scared. While most animals liked me, Harry never had the same luck and I often had to save him from the dogs that roamed the neighborhood.

Anyway we were currently walking home from school laughing at the reaction of our class (and teacher) at a classmate's joke. It was the last class of the school year with a substitute teacher, so we were in pretty good spirits, even if we weren't really looking forward to the summer.

We were just passing by an alley when we saw Mr. Hunter, standing there with his back facing us, "Mr. Hunter." I called. He wasn't our favorite teacher, but he was nice and didn't avoid or ignore us, like others often did. I was slightly worried, since his sister had recently been killed and today was the final day of her funeral.

He turned to us and I stopped, he had changed. Eyes that were once filled with knowledge now had a dead look, his skin now a sickly white, he had morning stubble signaling that he hadn't shaved that morning, and his clothing were wrinkled, all in all he was a mess. But that's not what made me stop, to this day I still can't figure it out what made me stop, but I'm glad I did.

The next thing that happened would torment Harry and I in our dreams for the next few years to come. Our teachers skin exploded and out came a giant balloon… thing. It was a purplish gray color with cannon like guns sticking out from all sides and angles from it, but the thing that scared me the most was that Mr. Hunters face was in the middle of it in an expression of extreme pain, with a huge black upside down star on his forehead. I Grabbed Harry's arm both to make sure this was actually happening, and to reassure myself he was still there. The thing started to float upwards near the roof of the alley.

Then the thing that was once my teacher took aim and fired.

* * *

Wolf: Yay first chapter! Hope ya like it Jax! For all those who have read this story before I hope I did it justice and that you like it as well. As Jax and I are not the same person, there will be some differences, though the first few chapters won't change that much. The next chapter will be out soon.

Don't forget ro review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth suddenly flooded my chest, wiping out the fear that had taken hold of me at the sight of what my teacher had become. Nonetheless I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for death to take me into his welcomed embrace. After what felt like an eternity of stillness I decided to open my eyes, wondering if this was some kind of weird dream, with my eyes opening to the bare ceiling of our 'room'. Or I could just already be dead...I really hope it's the former. What met my gaze was neither, and my mouth fell open at what I saw. Mr. Hunter had been trapped in a cube of brilliant light, and I could see what must be bullets ricocheting harmless about the multicolored walls.

"Got it." Said a voice from behind me.

Looking behind us, I saw a mean wearing a beige overcoat. His light red hair was sticking up in a manner similar to Harry's, and while his face seemed kind, his brown eyes were focused on our teacher and dead serious. He held his hands out before him, and I noticed a weird device that seemed to be emanating the same light that was trapping Mr. Hunter.

Coming up behind him was another man, brown hair covering his eyes, the black jacket he wore stood out in the afternoon light, a silver cross on the left side of his chest that shone brightly in the light given off from whatever the other was holding.

The man in the black coat then came up in front of us and pulled an object out of his pocket. Looking closely I saw that it was a little gun, similar to the one that Dudley had often pretended to shoot us with when we were younger.

Looking away from a bright flash of green light that seemed to be coming from the gun, I turned to Harry not knowing what to do at this point. That was when I noticed the little gun grow huge and deadly. I was frozen for a moment, until I noticed what the man was aiming at when I burst into motion. "No! You can't! That's my teacher!" I was almost to the black coated man when I felt myself being lifted up.

The other man had dropped his machine to grab me and I heard the other yell out a curse as he jumped back –taking Harry with him– narrowly avoiding a blast that sent Weird Device Guy and myself flying backwards (how in the world did it miss us?).

Acting quickly Man Wearing Black Coat took aim, fired, hit and destroyed Mr. Hunter.

I went limp at that, even as Weird Device Guy set me down and Harry rushed to my side, and Man Wearing Black Coat strode over angrily, I remained unmoving. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed us all!"

Tear began to stream down my face at that, and Harry looked at Man Wearing Black Coat angrily as he put an arm around my shoulders protectively. "What was _she_ thinking? What were you thinking! You were the one who–"

".."

"What?" Harry said softly turning me to face him. Still crying I repeated myself a little louder, "He was my teacher."

Man Wearing Black Coat turned at that, walking a short distance away as his companion came closer and began talking.

'Mr. Hunter is dead. Mr. Hunter is dead.' It was a horrible mantra in my head and even as I fought to make it stop new questions began to pop up. Trapped in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Harry and Weird Device Guy talking, only snapping out of it when Harry gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"-is Arcane, my twin. It's...nice to meet you Alex." The now dubbed Alex had a grin on his face as he was talking to Harry.

"So where do you two live?" Alex asked.

"Why do you ask?" Harry answered with narrowed eyes. Now fully free from the cage my mind had become I wiped my eyes elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"We need to talk to your parents." Alex replied with a smile.

"Our parents are dead." despite my clipped reply Alex's smile remained.

"Ok, your guardians then."

"We live about 5 minutes away from here with our Aunt, Uncle and Cousin." At the mention of my other family, I tensed. This was considered weird, abnormal, impossible, in other words not Dursleyish. Clenching my hand into a fist I knew we were in trouble. Whatever the two guys talked to them about –even if they didn't mention this (which was highly unlikely) – we were going to get a 'punishment' for bringing strangers into their home. Harry must have been thinking the same thing for he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

We began walking to our uncles' house, Alex and the Man Wearing Black Coat (wonder if he has a name...) followed behind in silence looking around at their surroundings; checking my watch I noticed that it was only 4 o'clock! How the hell did that happen, I could have sworn it was maybe 6 at the least? Guess time doesn't move when you're put in a life-threatening situation. Go figure. Then I remembered something.

"You know, don't you? What happened to Mr. Hunter?" A lump was in my throat as I said his name, but I managed to keep my composure.

"That wasn't your teacher," Alexander said gently, " It was what we call an akuma. We'll tell you about it when we talk with your guardians. Promise." Nodding when I heard his last word, I turned forward again, my gaze falling to my shoes.

During our small conversation we had arrived on the little street named Privet Dive and to the little gate that leads to the door of our Uncles' house. Harry and I stopped; we didn't know what to do, luckily or unluckily (depends on your point of view) Dudley saw us thought the living room window and had informed our aunt because she came out screaming "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here-." She stopped when she noticed the two men standing beside us. One with a wide grin the other looking quite bored.

Turning red Aunt Petunia ushered the visitors into the house. Following up the rear aunt Petunia gave a sweet smile which always looked nice to others, and told of a beating to us. We followed Alex and the other man into the kitchen where they sat at the dining table, gesturing to the other chairs everyone sat down, and silence ensued.

Uncle Vernon was the first too break it, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves even after you let us into your home, my name is Alexander, but call me Alex and this is Ben." Alex gestured to the man (now dubbed Ben) in the corner, bowing his head in both acknowledgment and hello, "We're from the Black Order."

"What's the Black Order?" Dudley asked.

"It's an organization created by the Pope 100 years ago," at this I could tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon where flabbergasted, the Pope's men themselves, here, in their house! "The Black Order was made to fight a man by the name of the Millennium Earl. The Millennium Earl is the creator of creatures called akuma. Those whose souls have been brought back to the dead make an akuma, which, essentially, are weapons programmed to kill.

"The person who brought the soul back from the dead is then killed by that same soul that they brought back, the akuma 'wearing' that person's skin as its own. They are formidable opponents since there are very few who are able to destroy them. In the past 100 years the Earl has made armies of these creatures." Alexander explained to the now flabbergasted family

"So the thing in the alley was an akuma?" Harry cut in.

"Exactly."

"What alley?" Aunt Petunia cut in.

"I'm very sorry to say Mrs. Dursley but these two here,""Alexander gestured to the end of the table, where Harry and I had pulled our chairs together (and away from everyone else) "met an akuma not an hour ago."

"So you're one of the few he said can destroy it? But you don't look any different than me." Harry said looking at the Man in the Blac– I mean Ben.

"The ones able to destroy the akuma, like Ben, are called exorcists. Exorcists are those who were chosen by God to wield a powerful substance known as innocence, or God's matter. It is the only known substance that is able to destroy an akuma. Innocence has many forms, and can be forged into a weapon that an exorcist can use, called anti-akuma weapons. Ben's is in the form of the gun," Ben then abstracted the toy gun (wasn't it huge a few minutes ago?) and displayed it before returning it back to its original place in his pocket. "Those who wield innocence in this way are called equipment type exorcists.

"Then there are exorcists like Suman Dark, his innocence is in his right arm and can mold itself into a weapon. He's a parasitic type, which means the innocence has taken rout inside his body. There are in total 109 pieces of innocence The Black Order was made both to find the accommodators of the innocence, and to gather the innocence itself. It is the Black Order's goal to amass an army to destroy the Earl. With the Earl himself trying to destroy the already found and trained exorcists and the innocence yet to be found. I'm not one myself, I'm a finder who aids exorcists on their missions and so I don't posses any innocence, finders locate and collect innocence, keeping it safe until an exorcist is able to take possession of it to bring back to the Black Order. " Alex explained for his comrade.

By the end of the explanation Dudley had already left the room, seeing as how it didn't concern him, to watch a show on TV, Ben had a bored expression as he surveyed the room, while Harry and I were trying to take all this information in. But Aunt Petunia had become as white as a sheet, and Uncle Vernon was displaying a new shade of red, yet to be discovered, on his face through his anger.

"THIS IS NONSENSE! The Pope would have nothing to do with this, this… abnormality. Why are you even telling us this?" uncle Vernon ranted.

"Because, your niece or nephew is an exorcist." Alexander explained.

The room was silent for all of one second. "WHAT!" Harry screeched, the two of us standing up so quickly the chairs fell to the floor with a clatter.

"T-there's no way I can be an exorcist, I –I don't even have a weapon!" I stammered, not really understanding the whole situation. Harry nodding vigorously beside me.

Talking for the first time since he entered this house Ben spoke with a kind voice that didn't match his appearance or his status and was certainly very different that what we hear in the alley– he must have calmed down on the way here, "When we found you two in the alley you were surrounded by what looked like large beads that blocked the attack of the akuma long enough for Alex to trap it. The beads then shrunk and seemingly disappeared."

"Then how do you know its one of us?" Harry asked completely blown away.

"We were the only two in the alley except them," I muttered, my face white, "Y – you said you saw beads right? Did," I swallowed before extracting a necklace from my pocket, "they look like this?" The beads in the necklace were two tones of purple, and if you looked closely (as I often did) you would see that the beads were not actually round, but small circles made up of two beads each forming the circular yin and yang symbol. I had found them on the ground after Dudley and his friends shoved us into the dirt on mine and Harry's birthday.

"Exactly like that," Ben said, smiling sadly.

"So, what now?" I asked faintly, a little scared.

"You'll come with us to the Black Order where you'll be trained as an exorcist." Ben supplied for me.

Silence ensued at that comment. I picked up the chairs and set them straight my legs felt weak and I thought I would fall unless I sat down, the silence remained, I broke it with "I'm not going."

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice." Alex said, again with a sad smile. "You are destined to fight in this war."

"I don't want to, I may not like it very much, but I have a life here. I don't want to leave my brother. This war has been going on for 100 years, it's not like I would make a difference." Harry gripped my hand tightly and I willed myself not to cry again.

With hard eyes Ben said in a deathly calm and serious voice "If you don't fight, you won't have a life or a brother left. You're an accommodator, it's only a matter of time before the Earl finds out and kills the whole neighborhood to make sure there is one less soldier standing against him. Are you willing to put that on your conscious? That if you had come with us you could have prevented the deaths of all those innocent lives, what about the life of your brother? Do you want his death to be because of your selfishness?"

Standing up Ben said "We'll give you tonight to pack and say your goodbyes to your family, be ready to leave tomorrow at 5 o'clock." And with that Ben and Alex walked out of the kitchen and then the front door.

A couple of moment's later uncle Vernon said "Cupboard. Now. No dinner."

That night Harry and I talked about everything and anything, packing what little I had into a plastic bag we had swiped from the kitchen after our Aunt and Uncle went to sleep. We joked about how this could be some weird cruel joke. But alas the night passed and morning came found Alex and Ben outside our Aunt and Uncle's gate waiting patiently for me to say last minute goodbyes to my twin (the Dursleys could care less and were still asleep).

"Goodbye Harry."

"Do you really have to go? Can't you just... tell them no, and stay here?"

"Don't I wish, but what if he's right? I- I don't like this place, but I can't just let everyone die because I didn't want to leave."

"If you're going then...then I'm going too!"

"Oh Harry," I said pulling him into a hug, he gripped me tightly, and in those few seconds I realized how lonely it was going to be without him. I couldn't remember a time when we were apart for more than a few hours...but I also realized that he had to stay here, as miserable as here was. "You k –know t – tha – ," I sighed taking a moment to recollect myself, Harry may have a bit of a stuttering problem sometimes, but it was nothing compared to mine. Confident that he would understand me now, I let him go and began again. "Y-you know I would love that, b –but he called it a –a war Harry." Curse my stuttering! Oh well at least he understood me (I could tell by the way he clenched his teeth).

"I don't care! I don't care if there are 100 wars going on you're still my sister and I would still follow you!"

"P –people die in wars, Harry." I said looking him in the eye. I had thought about this last night, while I was supposed to be sleeping. 'Can Harry come with me?' 'Can't he be a finder too?' And while Harry slept next to me, I had watched him and come to a decision. Harry must stay. Alex had said it, finders could not use innocence, they were defenseless. I knew I would not always be there to protect my brother, and I did not want anything to happen to him.

"But I – "

"No Harry. Y –you have to stay." Harry looked into my eyes again to see that I wasn't going to give in, and tears began to roll down his face. I may be a pushover sometimes, but when I decide to do something, I do it. He then pressed something into my hand, a pocket watch. "Your birthday present," he said, wiping his eyes. That's right, we were turning 11 in a few days weren't we? Digging in my pocket, I found a small roll of film and put it gently in the hand that had been limp at his side. "Happy birthday, brother."

Giving him one more hug, even as I felt tears begin to rush down my cheeks as well, we parted ways. I went over to Alex and Ben who grinned and nodded when I was beside them, and started walking off down the street. We made it to the corner where I looked behind me and waved to my crying twin who managed a sad smile and a pathetic wave of his hand, I put on a brave front as I turned back around, hoping to reassure him. I then turned the corner and followed my new companions to my new home:

The Black Order.

* * *

Wolf: Wow its late, not only the update but the time (nearly 3:30am!)

Kanda: Che. Stop complaining, you're the one who kept goofing off.

Wolf: :O I had stuff to do! And you haven't even made your appearance yet! Get backstage before I dress you up in a tutu!

Kanda: You don't have the nerve!

Wolf: (Reaches for pencil)

Kanda: ...Che. (Goes behind curtain)

Wolf: Well now that I've settled that, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter (Meco45 and Yuky16 I apologize for not responding personally, but as you didn't really have any quesionts or comments, I didn't have anything to say really. But even though it was just a few words, I really appreciate that you took the time to review!)

And to -Pon your Yullen omake will be in the next chapter, as that is when they are both introduced into the story.

Review everyone! It helps to distract me from the horror of the end of summer vacation... (btw I don't own Harry Potter or D Grey-Man! So ha!)


	3. Chapter 3

You may have noticed that the title of this story has changed, that is because I noticed that it was almost word for word the same as another story. I am not sure how it happened, as I searched to make sure that I was not stealing anyone's title, but it did. So since that story had been posted before this one, I felt I should change its title. I like this one better anyway, it uses uses the meaning of Arcane's name.

Well I'll stop now, and let you guys get to what yo ureally care about (which is not my A.N), just thought I'd explain why there was an alert for a story with a title you hadn't seen before.

* * *

My life at the Black Order was quiet and dull at first, with me being glued to Ben's side the first week. After which I kept to myself while Ben went on his next mission. My necklace was taken and analyzed with Hevleska declaring my synchronization rate to be 63 percent, and that it would increase over time. While I was not able to go on mission by myself until the synchronization was at least 75 percent, I was told that the current synchronization was already quite impressive for my age.

I was then taken to the supervisor and it was determined that I would be apprenticed to General Winters Zokalo. I spent little time at the headquarters before my general arrived, "You can't learn to kill when there's nothing to fight." and so we began traveling.

Flashback

_I was panting harshly as I ran after my general (who I swear had actually flown) when he ran off for seemingly no reason, only stopping when I came to the top of a hill and saw Zokalo at the bottom...fighting the same mon– fighting the akuma alone. My hand went to my neck, where my innocence sat serenely against my throat. I was supposed to help, it was my duty now, as an exorcist. _

_He was dodging the bullets as the akuma shot them, it looked like a dance almost, as he slowly raised his weapon. "Innocence, activate!" I watched as the weapon seemed to come to life, Zokalo randomly cutting the akuma when he was close enough. Was that how to do it? Lowering my hand, I decided to try, "Innocence activate," but nothing happened. _

_There were more akuma now, and I was getting worried about my general, akuma bullets were poisonous after all, made from the akuma's blood they spread a virus which caused the body to crumble and turn to stone. Throwing caution to the wind, I began to run down to what was becoming a battlefield. If my innocence wouldn't activate when I told it to maybe it would if I was in trouble, like when I was with Harry. Barely aware of what I was doing I tried again, "Innocence activate!" _

_Warmth flowed through my chest, and I recognized it as the same as in the alleyway. The beads had grown now, each as big as my palm, I brought my hand up, and feeling something solid almost like a handle, I grabbed it slicing through the air and hoping that the beads would follow. They did, straightening out to form a kind of whip, hitting the akuma as it turned to me and drawing a red line of blood as it was fell to the ground, dead._

_Hearing a loud clicking sound I turned my head to see an akuma behind me, aiming its massive guns at my face. I closed my eyes, praying that it had really, really, bad aim when I heard Zokalo's voice near my ear "Lesson 1: Watch your back, cause next time I won't." _

_Opening my eyes again, I was just in time to see Zokalo hit the akuma, sending it in the air where I suddenly noticed the rest had gathered. With a yell he sent both his weapons into the air, where they literally ripped the akuma apart. _

_I began backing away hurriedly as their blood began to rain down, but before I could take more than a couple steps Zokalo grabbed my arm and dragged me back. Almost immediately I was soaked, and looking at my shoes I waited for the pain to come, but even after the 'rain' stopped I felt completely fine. _

"_Thought so." I looked at my general then as he circled me slowly, and I saw that the beads of my innocence were doing the same. Stopping when he was in front of me silence fell, with me eventually lowering my gaze to my shoes as he looked at me. "What, don't wanna know why you're still alive?"_

_Shyly, I nodded, but when no explanation came I looked up to see him staring at me intently. "Well?" _

_Flinching a bit because of his tone, I nodded my head again, mumbling a small "Y-yes sir," _

"_What was that?"_

"_Y-yes s-sir!"_

"_Hmph, not very loud are you? We'll have to fix that. Now, you have a synchronization rate of 63 percent, which is pathetically low for an exorcist," I hung my head at that. "It takes a synch rate of at least 100 percent for an equipment type exorcist to be able to purify akuma blood after it has entered the body. You innocence, however, seems to have done exactly that, any idea why?"_

_I shook my head, he let it slide. "Of course you don't. When those beads float in a circle like that, they probably purify anything inside that circle" I turned my attention to the necklace now, probably, that meant that if I could make them circle something else they might work there too, I focused on a spot of grass that was beginning to show purple stars. Though I barely noticed the beads float over, I was elated when I saw the stars disappearing. _

_I turned a wide grin on my face...only to see Zokalo walking off. "M-master wa-wait!"_

_He stopped, "Master huh? I like the sound of that." And promptly continued walking. Crap, maybe I should have just called him general..._

_End_

That was my first day with my Master. I was a little freaked out when he would cause those bloodbaths, but eventually grew used to them, even growing to like them. Though I'm not sure when it happened I began causing them myself, after all blood in the air or on the ground (or myself) was blood that was not giving life to the akuma.

The wound that was made when I was separated from Harry, healed slowly during my travels, and a little over a year later I was back at the order instead of traveling with Master.

During my absence a new supervisor was assigned to the main branch, Komui Lee was lazy, loud, goofy, and a freaking genius, though it seems he only joined so that he and his little sister Lenalee could be a together again. It made me smile to see them together, even as my heart yearned for my own brother. Lenalee, I learned, is an exorcist around my age who had been locked away for trying to run away from the Order and back to her brother.

Once she and I met though we became fast friends (which was actually a delayed meeting, as my time with Master had only made my shyness worse) Lenalee was the first girl I knew who wasn't afraid of dirt and didn't look at me like that was what I was. We didn't talk about our pasts much, but when we did we found that it was easy for the other to understand. She was my first friend either now at the Black Order or back home, and I stuck to her like duck tape. Komui saw this, and since the time Master was spending back at headquarters was lessening each time he returned, we were usually partnered up for missions (though I think it was really because he didn't really trust any of the older _**male **_exorcist with his darling Lenalee). Did I mention the guy has a huge sister complex? It scares me almost as much as General's blood lust. Anyway Lenalee helped me open up to everyone here.

I became quick friends with the whole science department helping Lenalee serve coffee, Jerry the very overly friendly and flamboyant chef and I became grew to become good friends (he made the best food ever!). Lenalee herself was like an older sister to me.

Later Lenalee and I made friends with two new exorcists who showed up over the years by the name of Yu Kanda and Lavi. Lavi, –whose innocence was a size sifting hammer– and Kanda (as he preferred to be called) –whose innocence took the form of a deadly katanna– were complete opposites. Lavi was open and friendly and loved to play pranks (mostly on Kanda) while Kanda was antisocial and cold and would push everyone away, including his mentor General Tiedoll. The only thing those two had in common was that they were both 15 (I was turning 12 and Lenalee was 13). We all became friend, however slowly, even though Kanda always denied it.

I went on my first mission without Lenalee or Master a few week after I turned 14. Lenalee had been put in the infirmary because of one of Komui's experiments (he loved making these weird potions and things) ,and I was paired up with Kanda. I had a crush on him, since he came to The Order, and I was reasonably nervous.

_*roll flashback* _

_I had been looking for Kanda in the forest, as we had split up to look for the innocence. It was twilight , now, with the stars just starting to appear in the horizon and myself hopelessly lost, or maybe Kanda hopelessly lost, either scenario was not going to work out well. I was getting worried, actually, I had been looking for over 4 hours and I still hadn't found him or the cave, though truthfully, I really wasn't expecting to find a disappearing cave. I had expected to find at least some evidence of Kanda though. _

_Rustling from some bushes to my right caught my attention. Activating my innocence I stalked to the bushes in question, slowly falling into the 'see, aim, kill,' mode that my general had drilled into me, when a rabbit appeared. I stared for a bit my hand wrapped around the invisible 'string' of my necklace ready to strike out with it like a whip, and shook my head in disbelief. 'I'm getting too paranoid I almost killed Lavi's cousin' I thought as I deactivated my innocence and bent down to pat the rabbits head._

_CLUNK_

_My eyes grew wide as the cold metal of an akuma cannon was pressed against my head. I was feeling fairly stupid for letting it sneak up on me, but otherwise I sat calmly. "Goodbye" I whispered, mentally urging the words to the people I had come to think of as family. Closing my eyes I awaited death, until a familiar sound resounded in my ears and I looked behind me to see Kanda killing the akuma. Turning around after it exploded he stalked towards me anger evident in his eyes. I was going to get a good tongue lashing for this, as I remembered Kanda stating that if I did anything stupid that required him having to intervene on my behalf he was going to be angry. Closing my eyes again for the onslaught of verbal abuse that was going to be thrown at me from my crush, I was caught by surprise by a hug._

"_Are you an idiot? Why didn't you __**do**__ anything? You could have… you could have died." Kanda asked worry and sadness distinguishable in his voice as he tightened his hold before pulling back to look me over._

"_Blame Lavi, his stupid relative distracted me," I said pointing over to where the rabbit was, only to see that it had fled some time ago. "It was a rabbit," I said seeing Kanda's raised eyebrow._

_I was slightly confused at Kanda's display of emotion, never in the time I had known him did he shown any outward sign of compassion and caring, I sometimes wonder how I had fallen for him and not someone like Lavi. "Tch. The damn things are everywhere."_

_I smiled slightly at this, Kanda was rarely social, and though it wasn't a paragraph, it was still more than others sometimes got from him. "Thank you, by the way, for saving me." _

_A look of shock flashed across his face, a blush making its way to his cheeks as he mumbled "Like I would just let you die. Idiot."_

"_Ah yes, the wrath of Lenalee is something to be feared," A smile stretched across my face again as I saw the color darken on his and he mumbled something else under his breath. I laughed before shaking my head and letting whatever he said go, it was impolite to pry after all (as I had been 'taught'). Standing up I asked "Did you retrieve the innocence?"_

_Looking slightly taken aback by the change of subject and the movement Kanda nodded still crouched on the ground._

"_All right then, lets go!" I shouted and headed off to some random direction eager to get back and see how Lenalee was doing. Feeling a pressure on my shoulder to stop my advances into the forest I looked behind me and saw Kanda with his hand on my shoulder. A blush crept onto my cheeks at the contact. Kanda seemed to notice what he did and he snatched his hand away,"Wrong way." He said before walking off in the opposite direction._

_Following beside him we walked in a silence until Kanda broke the silence "You don't...think I only saved you because of Lenalee do you?_

_I glanced at his face, but his eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "I think you saved my because it was what you wanted to do, whether Lenalee influenced your actions or not, I know you would not have done it if it was against your wish to do so." I had turned my eyes to the stars at this point, merely following Kanda, and so I missed when he looked at me._

"_Don't do that again." Noticing that Kanda stopped, I did as well, tearing my eyes from the night sky to focus them on his, which were currently staring at me._

_I tilted my head to the side slightly, "Do what again?" I was expecting a short, clipped answer, with a slight insult, and was surprised when he stepped forward to once again cage me in his arms. "It...you were going to die. You were going to let it kill you." His arms tightened around me, "__**Don't**__ do that."_

_Leaning against him, I let myself relax slightly. Kanda was one of the few people I felt completely comfortable with, and I let my head rest against his chest as I closed my eyes. "I don't plan to, but...even if I had died, the war would go on wouldn't it? Even without me in it. I'm just another soldier. Replaceable." I felt Kanda's arms leave me then and I was about to turn around and continue walking when I felt his hand go to my shoulder, the other under my chin, forcing me to look at him. _

"_Don't say that! Don't __**ever**__ say that!" His voice was loud, tone harsh, and it made me flinch slightly as I quickly removed my eyes from his to stare intently at his shoes. I wasn't going to cry, but his tone and volume were making me anxious, and I was beginning to remember my time with my Aunt and Uncle, even as I closed my eyes to fight back the memories I so loathed. _

"_Hey, look at me." His voice wasn't loud anymore, but it still held a strict tone that made me obey quickly. His eyes had softened, while his lips were set in a frown. Seeing that he wasn't angry at me helped to calm the whirlwind of emotions and memories swirling through my head and I sighed leaning into the hand which had moved to me cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just...I," Kanda at a loss for words? Bet this only happened once in a life time. "You just what?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper as I moved my hand onto his. _

_I got my answer when Kanda slowly lowered his head and touched his lips to mine. He was hesitant, at first, barely brushing his lips to mine, but when I began to respond to him, all traces of hesitation vanished. It wasn't a passionate kiss, I didn't hear bells in my head or see fireworks behind my eyes, but it said all that he couldn't bring himself to say, it spoke of caring, relief at my safety, and most of all it spoke of love. _

"_I can't lose you." His arms had circled me again, and I felt safer than I had ever felt. "You won't." I said, nuzzling his neck softly. Kanda placed a small kiss on the top of my head before grabbing my hand and pulling my back on the path we had somehow wondered off of. Seeing his burning face I smiled and allowed him to drag me home, which suddenly wasn't the Dursley's house anymore._

_*end the flashback* _

Kanda and I have been a couple ever since. Lenalee was ecstatic that we had finally gotten together as it seems he had gone to her for advice. Kanda still acted...well like Kanda in public anyway, but when we were alone things were different. While he would take my hand or keep me close while others were watching, I found that it was when we were alone that he was most affectionate.

We would often sit together in the library, his arm around me while I lie against him, both of us with our nose in a book. Some days we would take the books back to my room, but the best days were when we would go to his. I would set my book down, and snuggle into his chest while he read his book (which was more often than not written in japanese) aloud to me. I would fall asleep sometimes, his deep voice and strong heartbeat comforting me after a particularly rough day or mission.

He could be rather overprotective at times, and I found that some people would go out of their way to be nice, afraid that I would tell Kanda they were mistreating me.

Lavi often teased us, saying that "Arcane is the only on who could tame the raging beast that is Yu-Chan." Needless to say he got sent to the infirmary for that one.

It wasn't long before a fifth person had joined our small group of friends by the name of Allen Walker. He was Cross Marian's apprentice with white hair and a cursed scar over his left eye that enabled him to see the souls of akuma. He was shocked that I was Kanda's girlfriend for over a year, but we became good friends quickly. He often snuck about the Order with me while Kanda was gone, helping take revenge against Lavi for whatever prank he had pulled or embarrassing situation he had put me in while Kanda was not there to stop him. We worked well together on missions, and I found that I could talk about my past much easier with him than anyone else, as his was so similar. I later declared that I had found my long lost little brother in Allen, and Allen laughed as he said the same about me.

And that was pretty much my past 4 years in a nutshell. I am currently sitting on the couch in Komui's paper clad room with Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Kanda as we waited for Komui to explain our next mission.

* * *

And here is the promised Yullen omake.

It was written by the original author of this story, Jax2468, as all my attempts failed horribly, haha. Since this story isn't Yullen and there were reviewers who really liked that pairing, I thought it wouldn't hurt to do something like this just once. :)

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Allen asked his red haired friend, Lavi, who had dressed up for the occasion as he was wearing a nice green tee shirt and white pants, forgetting his usual green bandana for a nice black one instead as he walked beside him. Turning with a grin that seemed to always adorn his face, "Because this is a fool proof way to tell Yuu-chan how you feel about him." Lavi said while taking his now blushing snow white haired friends arm as he dragged him down the halls of the Black Order to the front door.

Ever since Allen had found out that he was harboring a crush for the samurai, he was doing whatever he could to try and get into his good books. But so far everything he had attempted had failed leaving Allen a depressed mess at the Order until Lavi came up with a plan: dinner in town with himself, Allen, Lenalee and Kanda. Just thinking his name was sending butterflies to Allen's stomach as he thought of how tonight would affect his life, for good or bad.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" an angry samurai asked his only female friend, who was wearing a purple dress with black heels and a small purse, as they waited by the front door for the other two people joining them for dinner tonight. "Because," Lenalee explained like she had for the past hour, "This is the perfect chance to tell Allen how you feel about him." Lenalee answered while looking at the samurai who was wearing a nice dark blue dress shirt, black pants with his hair done in his usual ponytail. At the mention of his loves name, Kanda's face turned a delicate shade of pink as he envisioned his Moyashi being held in his arms, as his face leaned down toward his Moyashi as he claimed those angelically soft li-. Kanda's dream was shattered by the screeching of a loud obnoxious rabbit. "THANKS FOR WAITING YOU GUYS!" As he rounded the corner while holding onto Allen.

At seeing the youth, Kanda's heart stopped, then picked up its pace. His Moyashi was stunning. The nice black dress pants and white long button up shirt with his black trench coat hanging open and usual gloves to hide his anti-akuma weapon. "Well let's go!" Lenalee exclaimed as she turned to leave and the three boys followed her towards the canals.

Dinner was normal. Kanda ordered his usual soba, Allen his giant pile of food (which nearly gave the waiter a heart attack for it was an expensive restaurant), Lenalee spaghetti, and Lavi a steak. The four laughed and talked, well three of the four did those things while the fourth just pretended to ignore them when in truth he was hanging on to every word of his snow haired love.

After the meal where no progress was made, Lavi thought it was a good idea to initiate plan "P". Another minute or two, Lavi turned to Lenalee and said "Lenalee! I think you dropped your purse!"

Making the three stop to look at Lenalee who then proceeded to look shocked, "Oh, I probably left it at the restaurant." Stepping in to his distressed friend Allen tried to comfort the girl "It's still early, I'm sure the restaurant is open and has found your purse and is keeping it safe for you." Expecting that answer from his friend Lavi said "Here I'll go back with you, you two," he said gesturing to Allen and Kanda "Go on ahead we'll catch up later." And with that the two went back, in the direction of town.

Realizing that he was now alone with his love interest, Kanda turned to Allen only to see the other not a foot away from him looking up at the night sky leaning against a tree. Feeling eyes upon him Allen returned Kanda's stare with a soft smile of his own as he looked back up at the sky "It's beautiful." Looking up Kanda saw thousands of little lights shining and twinkling above him, "It is," Kanda answered surprising Allen "But" Kanda stated looking at Allen and a small smile cracking his face "It's not the most beautiful thing I've seen." He state moving toward Allen, his hand reaching out to cup the other boys face and the other to circle around his waist to pull him to his body as he looked into those silver eyes that were widen in shock. "Allen-" Kanda started but was cut off by a pair of lips that he had on more than one occasion dreamed of kissing so he did the normal response: to kiss back. "Allen… I love you." Kanda said after breaking for air and was resting his forehead against his lovers as he looked into those silver pools of eyes that held nothing but love, love towards him. Smiling softly Allen leaned towards Kanda again and whispered "I love you to." And sealed it with another kiss.

* * *

Wolf: Well there it is, I hope you all liked it. Kanda is probably a little OOC, but I tried, he doesn't make it easy after all.

Kanda: Little OOC? I should gut you for this!

Wolf: Now, Kanda, it wasn-you shouldn't swing Mugen around like that, you'll end up cutting someone.

Kanda: Exactly!

Wolf: (Dives for pencil)

Kanda: you b-grr! ...grr?

Wolf: (picks up Kanda, who has been turned into a panda cub) I warned you.

Be sure to review! Reviews are what Kanda-Panda eats instead of soba (since Allen ate all of it when Kanda had his back turned)!


	4. Chapter 4

Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Yu (as he had practically ordered me to call him) were sitting on the recently cleared couch (thanks to Yu shoving all the paper off) waiting impatiently for our mission briefings from Komui, who was calmly sipping his coffee as we slowly died from curiosity.

After he had finished his cofee, Komui looked at the five of us and began. "Now, I have called you here today because all five of you have been assigned to the same mission."

We gave him our full attention then, all thoughts of drowning out his voice or whispering to each other being erased from our minds. The folders given out always had the purpose and location of the mission, but lacked anything else with the exception of a few details pertaining to the events surrounding the innocence, and with all five of us going, we knew whatever the mission was it had great importance.

"The location of your mission this time is Scotland, more specifically a fairly prestigious boarding school where an increase in akuma activity has been reported. You will all go under the guise of exchange students and will find your backgrounds in the last pages of your mission folders. Now, the school term starts on September first, but in order to familiarize yourself with the people and their…way of life, you will be leaving before the start of the term."

Familiarize ourselves with the people? An undercover mission itself was rare, but for their lifestyle to be so different than ours that we had to adjust to it peaked my curiosity.

"As for your living arrangements, during the school term we have arranged for all of you to stay together. As for before the term you will be staying with a group of people who concern themselves with the welfare and protection of the school and its students, known as the Order of the Phoenix. They will also be aware of your status as exorcists."

I felt Yu tense, and I put my hand on his knee, squeezing it gently. Yu turned to look at me, and I smiled for him as his hand came to rest on mine. I then turned my attention to the other exorcists in the room: Lavi and Allen were whispering to each other lowly, while Lenalee had reached out to grasp Allen's hand, as she stared at the floor. Her nervousness was understandable, exorcists weren't very welcome in some places when the people knew what we did. They tend to think of us as murderers unless they see the akuma for themselves (which was rare as it was extremely dangerous for both parties).

"It was the school's headmaster and leader of their Order who contacted us about the akuma. It seems he has encountered them before and was given a way to communicate with us under the jurisdiction of the previous Head Supervisor. Now, questions?" Komui attitude then did a 180, as he looked at us with a smile plastered on his face much like the one he wore after he just made a new Sir Komrin, and it was making me nervous. I did not have **any** good experiences with his wacky robots.

Yu was the first to react "Going to school to protect a bunch of stupid brats? No. I have better things to do with my time." He stood up and began to leave when Komui stopped Yu full in his tracks "You'll be leaving Arcane alone with not only Lavi and Allen, but hundreds of other boys? The majority of them are teenagers you know." Pivoting on his heel Yu made his way back to the couch and sat down, leaning back into the couch with a heated glare, not saying another word. I smiled, leaning against his shoulder while I laughed silently at his reaction.

"I have a question Nii-san." Lenalee said to her brother with a hand in the air (the other still in Allen's grasp; I silently applauded his bravery), as my group of friends were used to my boyfriends' antics whenever it concerned myself.

"Of course my darling Lenalee, ask away!" Komui exclaimed with joy as his sister was paying attention to him and only him. While the scene made Lavi and Allen chuckle, I found my self smiling sadly as I couldn't help but be reminded of my own brother.

"Are you really letting me go? The longest I've been away was when I went looking for General Cross and Reever said you nearly drove him crazy." Ah yes, Komui's rampage had left no one unscathed, though what surprised me is that he had the guts to trash Yu's room as well as the others.

So how would the crazed scientist cope with 10 months of not seeing Lenalee? I shuddered at what The Order would go through without the Chinese exorcist around to keep her brother in check...and then relaxed when I remembered I would not be have to deal with it.

"Well you see I'm allowed to come visit you guys anytime I want! Curtsey of the headmaster of the school so there's no problem in me seeing you Lenalee! Have no fear, you Big Brother is only a doorway away! I'll keep those nasty octopus away from you!" And there he went, over the desk and through a stack of papers...to meet with Lenalee's shoe.

Deciding that intervention was necessary to prevent having to witness Komui's bawling, I interrupted him with the question that had been nagging at me since the beginning of the discussion. "What makes these people so different that we have to live with them to get used to how they live?"

Komui straightened up at that and seemed to regain a bit of dignity. "Well, Arcane, these people are wizards." At Komui's statement the room went completely silent, wearing a look of shock I turned to my friends to see that they all (with the exception of Yu) had the same expression of surprise that I did.

"Komui I speak to you as a friend when I ask: are you all right?" Lavi asked with a worry laced in his voice. Allen looked as if he wanted to say something, no doubt he probably saw something during his time with Cross, poor kid. Between what he had told me, and what others had told me, it was probably a good thing that I had been in a coma at the time (missed the level four's attack too, stupid Noah.)

Sighing as if expecting that answer Komui reached into his desk and pulled a bag with a logo reading 'Honeydukes' in really bubbling and flashy writing. Fishing out a pentagon shaped box he tossed it to me. Catching it more out of reflex than thought I looked at it as the words 'chocolate frog' caught my attention, the others were looking at me with worry and eying the box with curiosity; I turned to Yu, he took it from me gently and began looking it over with a frown.

Relieved of the strange box, I gave my attention back to Komui silently asking what it was and why he had thrown it to me. He sighed understanding my look and explained "It's not a real frog, its chocolate shaped to look like a frog; it has a charm on it...and I didn't put anything in the box this time. It's wizard candy. Try it."

At the mention of chocolate I perked up and turned to Yu with the most pitiful look I could give, while looking at the box in his hands. Sighing he handed it to me, and shot Komui a look that said he would hurt him if he was lying..

The second I opened the lid a frog jumped out of the container, nearly scaring me out of my skin; I yelped loudly and jumped back in shock halfway onto Yu's lap. He encircled his arms around my frozen body out of reflex and pulled me away from the container and into his chest, the other were frozen in the same state of shock as I was, and Komui called to our frozen bodies "Catch it! Catch it!"

Being the first to regain control of his body Allen lunged for the chocolate, grabbing it in mid air, and in one swift movement bit the frogs head off. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched Allen chew and swallow the frogs head. I noticed too, that Lenalee's face was tinged with green, a hand clapped over her mouth as she stared at Allen, while Lavi was trying and failing to hold in his shock as his eye was as wide as one of Allen's dinner plates; his mouth wide open at what Allen had just done. Yu was the only one who kept his composure, though I could tell he too was fairly disgusted when his arms tightened around me.

"They taste better than I remember, hey Arcane, if you don't want the card can I have it? I only have two but I'm trying to get a good collection of them... Are you alright? You seem kind of green. You too, Lenalee, are you guys okay?" Allen looked to us with evident concern ,which melted into a thoughtful expression as he tried to figure out what was wrong… and unconsciously took another bite out of the frog.

"Allen, for gods sake; stop eating the frog!" Lavi cried as he covered his only usable eye with his hand as he looked away from what the clueless exorcist was doing. I saw realization dawn upon Allen as he looked at our sick faces then to the half eaten frog in his hand and started to laugh. Komui chuckled along with Allen, and Reever couldn't suppress the smile that adorned his face as he saw our confused expressions (except for Yu who was pissed at Allen for laughing at him).

When Allen had finished laughing he started to explain himself "It is wizard candy, you know. When I was with Master he took me to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron - it was for witches and wizards- and left me a tab there that took me about a week to pay off. The man who ran the place was really nice and gave me some wizard candy during breaks. This is called a chocolate frog, it's only chocolate molded to look like a frog with a charm placed on it to make it act like a frog. If you open the box you'll notice there is a card inside of a famous witch or wizard. I currently have Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."

"So magic is real and we're going to a magic school for 10 months as body guards for the school?" Lenalee asked as she got over the shock and sickness of Allen eating a moving frog that was actually chocolate.

"That would be the gist of it yes. As I stated before you will go as exchange students from a prestigious academy that specialize in a different kind of magic than that practiced at the school you will be attending. The wizards of the order will help you to get acquainted with the terms of speech used by the wizards and a few of the well known sports. You are also allowed free use of your innocence during this mission, as it will be explained as part of your magical abilities. The rest of the details will be in your folder.

"Remember that the students and teachers outside of the Order of the Phoenix are not to be told of your duties as an exorcist, or your that you are in fact an exorcist. You are also to restrain from using physical force during your stay at the school." Komui added as an afterthought looking at Yu and then me as he said it.

I blushed and turned away from his gaze. I don't care what they say, the idiot got what he deserved. I asked him several times to leave me alone and he refused to listen. I'm not a violent person by nature, and I'm slow to anger; its not my fault I have a bad temper when someone succeeds in making me angry. …Ok so maybe putting him in the infirmary for three weeks was going a little over board but I could have done worse.

"When do we leave?" Allen asked as he reclaimed his seat and continued eating the chocolate frog, and I turned away sharply as its leg twitched. As much as I love chocolate, it will take a bit of time to get used to the idea eating a moving chocolate frog.

" July 24th at 8pm, you have a week to prepare," Komui answered. Looking towards us he continued "Until then," Komui shrugged "do whatever you like."

As we were about to go, Komui called out to Allen making us all pause. "Regarding your supervision, Allen, Link won't be coming with you."

Allen frowned, "And why is that?" It seems he's suspicious, and I don't blame him. Central rarely does anything for the good of the exorcists, but Komui only smiled. "Due to recent evidence being brought into light, Rouvelier has been striped of his title and confined to central. Due to your performance both before and during your supervision you have been released from your previous restrictions."

A wide smile crawled across my face as I turned to give Allen a brief hug before he was bombarded by everyone else (including the science department).

Outside of Komui's office doors we laughed before parting ways.

"Well I'm going to go and start preparing, these folders are pretty thick after all," Lavi said, waving said folder around, Lenalee and Allen were a few steps ahead, already scanning theirs. "Bye you two. Now Yuu-chan, don't do anything perverted to Blackie-chan while we're gone." And with that final farewell Lavi had hooked his arm with Lenalee and Allen (nearly making them drop their folders) and disappearing down the hall giving us some alone time...and to escape from Yu, whose hand had moved to Mugen at Lavi's use of his first name.

I grabbed Yu's hand as I began walking down the hall in the direction of his room, merely enjoying his company, as I knew that pointless chatter annoyed him. We were only a few steps away when he muttered something under his breath so quietly I almost didn't hear him, "Magic. What next? One of us can actually use it?"

_July 24th_ _the Black Order _

"Alright is everyone ready?" Komui asked as we had assembled into his office. It had been a hectic week. Our cover stories were minutely detailed, and so took time to memorize.

Yu was pissed the whole time that he had to baby sit a bunch of brats who fixed everything by a waving a stick around. It didn't help that Lavi had taken to carrying around a stick and pointing it at people, trying to turn someone into a frog. It had gotten worse when he had pointed it at me, saying a phrase in a foreign language that Allen translated to "Clothes, disappear!" Yu had heard Allen's translation, and it took Jerry's threatening to cut off his soba to keep rabbit from being added to the dinner menu.

We would often gather together to quiz each on our cover stories, with Allen telling us about his time in the wizard pub before we scattered. There was a particular incident when Lavi couldn't stop laughing when Allen explained how wizards and witches referred to using their magic by the phrase 'waving their wands,' Allen never understood what was so funny which made Lavi laugh harder.

Lenalee grew to be very excited about it, as her only schooling was the tutoring the science department gave us every so often. She had me tell her about what my classes were like before I came to the Order, even though I repeatedly pointed out that a school for magic would be extremely different than the public school Vernon and Petunia sent me to. Though she did have a right to be so excitied I guess, school was something normal people did. Even if the school was going to be far from our idea of normal, going to school itself made us feel slightly more like regular teens.

The highlight of the week was when Allen and I broke into Komui's office, and jacked all of his Honeydukes candy. We stayed in his office as we ate some of it, knowing we would be caught with a couple huge bags of candy. I even helped Allen hunt a chocolate frog that had gotten away and into the stacks of paper, though I had to turn away when he began eating it. I also avoided Bertie Bott's every flavour beans (after an unfortunate first try with a toe nail flavoured one), the rest I really liked, going as far as to fight with Allen over the Pepper Imps and Fizzing Whizzbees.

When we ate enough to safely sneak away with the rest, the two of us traveled to the lounge to finish the remaining candy. Just as I began to levitate a few feet of the ground (wizard candy is so cool), Yu walked in with Lavi and Lenalee trailing behind him. Their faces where priceless (though I felt bad when Yu started to worry), especially when Allen ate a Pepper Imp and started to breathe fire. I don't know about Allen, but I can't wait to get my hands on some more.

I was pulled out of my memories by Lavi screaming "Yeah Komui lets go, let's go, let's go!" While jumping on the balls of his feet. Sometimes I wonder if he's really eighteen.

"Alright, well this is a port key and if I remember correctly all you have to do is hold on to your luggage with one hand and touch this," Komui took a book out from behind his desk, handing it to Allen. "With the other, and you'll be transported to the place you'll be staying at exactly 8:05 PM, which is...about 20 seconds away. I was told that even one finger will do," Grabbing onto the book, it started to pulse a faint blue color, the last thing I heard was "Good luck!" From the science department (those eavesdroppers!), when there was a pulling feeling behind my navel and we started to spin extremely fast, and the colors began to blur together.

Before any of us could react to what we were experiencing our feet hit something solid as the spinning stopped and we all fell to the floor in a heap…with me at the bottom kissing the floor. I was about to scream at someone to get off of me when a noise from somewhere above us stopped my actions,

"Are you lot all right?"

* * *

Wolf: Yay another chapter!

Kanda: Yippe (sarcastically)

Wolf: Have fun as a Panda?

Kanda: Don't. Mention. That.

Wolf: Well...I guess that answers my question then. Hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm going to leave you with a short paragraph from an article I read on body language (which was randomly on the msn homepage), so don't forget to review!

He holds you close to his chest:

~While this dude may present himself as a tough guy, he's a really big softie. "By bring you close to his heart, he's symbolically showing you that he's attached," explains communication expert Audrey Nelson, PhD, author of _You Don't Say_. "Holding you against a masculine part of his body - his chest - is also his way of letting you know he can protect you."

Source:


	5. Chapter 5

I contemplated killing the voice (which was obviously male, if the tone was anything to go by), we were not alright; we just appeared in a random room, we don't know where in the world this random room is, we don't know how we got in this random room, and I might as well be a pancake. Add in that this happened in a matter of seconds and you may figure out that I'm reasonably annoyed.

"What the hell does it look like?," Yu replied in a scathing voice as if reading my mind. I felt his chest rumble and I identified the body on top of mine as his. "Either start getting these idiots off of me, or get out of the way so I can get up. Moyashi, Usagi, you have 10 seconds to get away from me."

"Or what BaKanda? You'll hit me with your ponytail?"

"Guys can we just get up already? Moyashi-chan isn't as lightweight as he looks."

With the help of Mysterious Voice, the weight on my back became less and less, until only Kanda was left. When he got up I could imagine him looking around the room when he asked "Where's Hasu?"

Not moving from my spot on the floor, I let out a relived sigh, "Still on the floor, but thanks guys, I really needed that separation from oxygen."

Feeling an arm slide under under me, I was pulled away from the floor and into Kanda arms. He had a worried and slightly guilty expression, which melted off his face when I smiled at him, squeezing his hand a little as I did so.

I then took a moment to survey the room, there were people sitting on various chairs around a table in front of us and the closest exit was right behind us. After a few seconds Allen whispered "Clear," and I peeked out from behind Yu enough to get a better look at the people around the table.

The Mysterious Voice is actually a man with red balding hair, who was standing above us. Sitting at the table was a man who was dressed in clothing that reminded me of rags, the man beside him had long black hair, his skin suggesting he hadn't seen the sun in a while. There was a sick looking man beside him, his clothing patched and frayed; a red head, portly woman sat beside a man with a crooked nose and long greasy hair. At the head of the table sat an old man, and by his white beard and half-moon spectacles I identified him Albus Dumbledore, (having seen him on the card that came from my chocolate frog) from his place at the table, it seems he is the one in charge of the Order of the Phoenix, and the one who had contacted Komui.

"You must be the exorcists that Komui mentioned, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Head of the Order of The Phoenix and Headmaster of Hogwarts. The man standing before you is Arthur Weasley, and this," he said while gesturing to the only female in the room, "Is his wife Molly." They looked nice, and I felt bad about my earlier thoughts of killing one of them.

"Severus Snape, our potions master," Dumbledore gestured to the one with greasy hair.

"Remus Lupin, you may have already been told, but he is a werewolf," We weren't, and I silently cursed Komui as Kanda tensed, turning to face the man while making sure I was behind him as he slowly rose from his position on the floor, one hand on Mugen's hilt. "I see you weren't. Well then, you needn't worry, he takes a potion every full moon and has never harmed anyone." I put my hand on Yu's arm when he didn't relax, while rising to stand beside him as I was tired of my view getting blocked whenever he shifted his weight.

"The man beside Molly is Sirius Black, you were told of him yes?" At our blank looks he continued (I am so going to get back at Komui for this), "He was framed by a former friend and wrongfully imprisoned. He escaped two years ago, and has been a great help to me." Dumbledore explained with a slightly shocked look when he finally saw me, (which I shrugged off as shock due to my age).

"Last but not least is Mundungus Fletcher, one of our underground informants," Dumbledore finished gesturing to the man who had the rag like clothing.

"Though some could not make it to greet you, during your stay here you will no doubt meet all of the Order's members. Along with Molly and Arthur, their children have come to stay here as well. They are Hogwarts students and will help you if you need any assistance during your stay both here and at the school." Dumbledore explained to our disbelieving faces. "Now that we have introduced ourselves, would you please introduce yourselves as well?" he asked.

"Oh, of course! My name is Lenalee Lee, and this Allen Walker, Lavi, Yu Kanda –call him Kanda–, and finally, the girl beside him is Arcane Potter. Its nice to meet you all." Lenalee explained while gesturing to us as we were mentioned.

"Potter you say?" Mysteri- I mean Mr. Weasley began, turning to me. "You're not related to Harry Potter by any chance are you?"

"He's my brother."

"WHAT?" We all turned our attention to the door behind us as we began to hear muffled screaming, while Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat opened the door angrily, and stomped down the hall.

"_Abominations! Filth! Befouling half-breed scum–"_

"Excuse us," Mr. Weasley then also walked into the hall (only much calmer), shutting the door so that the screaming was again muffled.

"Sorry about that."

"Its alright, it just caught us by surprise is all, Mr. Black." Allen said grinning in a way that made it hard not to relax around him. I wonder if he knows he can do that, he's certainly aware of the effectiveness of his 'kicked puppy' look (as it had gotten us out of a lot of trouble).

"Mr. Black was my father. Call me Sirius." He said walking over to us. "Are you really?"

I tilted my head, "Really what?"

"Arcane Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter; Harry's twin?" I could see a bit of hope in his eyes as he stared at me, and it made me wonder not only how these people knew of my brother, but what happened for them to know of him. "Yes I am, unless the Dursley's lied to me of course." No sooner than after the words left my mouth I felt arms wrap tightly around me as Sirius gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh this is so wonderful! Harry told me about you, but I never imagined meeting like this! You look so much like Harry– Harry! He'll be so happy to see you!" I was currently wondering when Yu would step in and free me when his words sunk in. "You've talked to Harry?"

* * *

Allen: Why am I here?

Wolf: Well I got tired of Kanda being mean to me, and thought you could use some time away from your stalker.

Allen: It is quite easy to get tired of BaKanda. Why is the chapter so short this time?

Wolf: It seemed like a good place to stop, I'll try to post another soon to make up for the shortness.

Allen: Will we be having dinner in that chapter?

Wolf: Parasitic types...anyway don't forget to review! You could send Allen some food so he doesn't clean out my stash of candy (please)!


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius released me slightly, and I took advantage of that to take a step away from him breaking our hug, ever since my run in with that Noah I've had a problem with physical contact, and I do not like strangers touching me. "I talk to him all the time, he misses you."

Questions were flying through my head, but I settled on asking only one, "How do you know Harry?"

Sirius smiled, but made no move to hug me again (for which I was grateful), "I met him two years ago; we've been exchanging letters ever since. You wouldn't have been told this, but I'm your godfather."

"Godfather?" I blinked, and as the words sunk it something occurred to me. "...So my parents were wizards?"

"The girl catches on quickly, it seems." I snapped my gaze back to the table, the man named Snape meeting my gaze coolly. "Why couldn't you have brought this one to Hogwarts instead of her trouble-making brother?"

Harry goes to Hogwarts?

"Why yes, he does." …..I said that out loud didn't I? Heat rising to my cheeks, I turned my attention to Dumbledore as he began to speak. "You were marked to go as well up until your tenth birthday. It was when you found your weapon, was it not?" At my nod, he continued. "It seems then, that would be the cause of your lose of magical ability. That item channels all your magic into itself, thus preventing you from using that magic with a wand in the way that typical witches and wizards do."

"So if I didn't have this," I bid my bead to rise up, and they circled around my neck as I spoke (the wizards had rather funny reactions to this), "I could use magic?"

"Perhaps, but as this is only an assumption on my part I cannot guarantee anything," Dumbledore smiled, but it seemed rather sad to me. He then rose from his chair, saying he had other things to do tonight and bid us all farewell before twirling where he stood and...disappearing? I'll never get used to wizards.

There was a sort of awkward silence after that, none of us really knowing what to say. Looking back to Sirius (who I had forgotten about when they mentioned Harry) I was about to break said silence when the door opened and Mr. Weasley popped his head in, "I don't supposed you lot are up to meeting the children now? Fred and George overheard us talking you see, and they've riled the others into quite a fit, demanding they see Harry's sister and her friends." Mr. Weasley smiled at us, but I felt my insides squirm a bit as I nodded, I hate meeting new people.

"That would be fine." Our earlier conversation wasn't all they heard it seems, as seconds after the words left Allen's mouth two redhead boys about Yuu's height slipped by Mr. Weasley and into the room. They were followed by a shorter redheaded boy, a girl with rather bushy brown hair, a girl who also had red hair (she seemed to be the youngest), and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley themselves.

I shuffled a bit closer to Yuu as the older redheads made their way over to us. "You're Harry's sister right?" I looked closely at them as I nodded, but I could see no visible difference that distinguished one from the other.

"Told you, looks just like Harry she does,"

"You mean–"

"If Harry was a girl, yeah."

"I was talking about having a scar, but that's a good point."

"I wonder if–"

"They would look identical if both were the same gender? Well it wouldn't be too difficult–"

"The ingredients are pretty easy to get–"

"Fred! George! Stop whispering and introduce yourselves! Honestly where are your manners?" I wonder if Mrs. Weasley can tell them apart, or if she just said whichever name came into her head first...

"Right sorry about that mate," the one on the left had turned to us now, a friendly grin on his face (which I really did try to copy) "He's Fred." So the one talking was George then?

"And he's George." And the one on the right is Fred? I shook both of their hands in turn, muttering my name softly as I did. They turned to Yuu then, grins still present and hands still held for a shake. "Kanda right? Nice to meet you mate." Yuu only nodded, ignoring their waiting hands.

"Ignore BaKanda, he's a jerk." Yes Allen, but he's my jerk. "Allen Walker, pleased to meet you. Ah, no need to introduce yourselves, I heard you the first time."

"Arcane," I looked away from the conversation that the wizards were having with Allen and Lavi (Yuu was still ignoring them) to see Lenalee walking over from where the other children were standing to a reasonable talking distance. "Would you come over here for bit? The others want to meet you, but well Kanda scares them."

"Sure," I nudged Yuu gently (in case he was tuning us all out, which he did a lot when Lavi was talking) gesturing toward the other kids (it makes him nervous when I sneak off while on a mission ) before walking the short distance to them with Lenalee. "Are you really Harry's sister?"

"Ron! Sorry, he doesn't seem to have _any _manners at _all_. I'm Hermione Granger, he's Ronald Weasley, and this is his sister Ginny."

"Arcane Potter, though I'm sure I didn't need to tell you that," I smiled a little, they seemed like nice people.

"So are you?"

"Of course she is! My girl wouldn't lie after all!"

"...Lavi you don't even know what he's talking about." Lavi gave me a grin which I returned easily, it was always easy to smile with Lavi. "And I'm not your girl, you know."

"Well then, why not enlighten me? And you let Allen call you his girl!" I shrugged off Lavi's arm (which had been around my shoulder) and rolled my eyes at the stricken look he gave me as I did.

"I let Allen call me his sister, not his girl Lavi. Anyway," Lenalee giggled as Lavi pouted at me. "Yes I am Harry's sister. How do you guys know him?"

"How do I know him? I'm his best friend of course!" Ron sounded very proud when saying this, that is until Hermione corrected him.

"_We're_ his best friends." She was giving him a rather mean look, and he was giving a rather embarrassed one. "We met him during our first year at Hogwarts. Surely he's told you about us?"

"I haven't had any contact with Harry in four years." Hermione gave a little gasp, while Ron and Ginny traded surprised expressions.

"Well you look just like him. Very pretty, that is you're pretty. Not him. That would be weird after all. So actually I guess you don't really look just like him. Well you-" Ron cut his rambling short and took a step back from me. I was about to ask why he just stopped when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to a warm body. "You know, there was a reason I came over here without you." Yuu looked at me, making a neutral 'hmph' sound, though he made no move to release me.

"Y-yeah, so let her go." Ron's attempt at bravery earned him a glare from Yuu, whose hold turned possessive at his words.

"Tsk, tsk, Yuu-chan, you should be nicer to these people. We'll be staying here until the term starts you know," Lavi grinned at us, throwing an arm around Yuu's shoulder, only to remove it in favor of dodging the attack aimed at his head.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Leave him alone BaKanda!" Allen stepped in between the two, grabbing Mugen with his left hand and glaring daggers at Yuu.

"Out of my way Moyashi! Or I'll turn you into produce!"

Lenalee and I exchanged glances of despair as the argument progressed, this is not going to end well.

"CROWNED CLOWN!"

* * *

Wolf: Well this wasn't out as early I wanted it to be, but having to go back to school really does slow the writing process, but I typed three pages for you guys this time! That helps a little right?

Kanda: Che. You're just lazy. I could've written three pages in my sleep.

Wolf: 8O Why didn't I keep Allen?

Allen: Eh? You did. BaKanda snuck back in when he saw you were typing trying to destroy your computer, I've been fighting him so you could update. Oh and thank all of you who sent me food, it was great!

Wolf: Thank you Allen! You guys will notice that I changed Kanda's first name from Yu, to Yuu. I'm still not sure which is correct, but I think its Yuu, since it has more meanings in japanese. I will probably go back and change it in the other chapter too at some point, so if you get alerts when I edit/replace a chapter that's why you'll be getting them. So I hope you guys liked the chapter, as always be sure to review I love hearing from you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

A shattered set of silverware, 8 no longer recognizable forks (three of which could not be removed from the walls), two broken chairs (Lupin and Tonks discovered that they are very good at dodge ball...chair), and one _very_ bloody nose later, we were all sitting in the living room as Mrs. Weasley took Lavi into another room to inspect his injuries. It was pleasantly quiet (as it usually is without Lavi) while we all waited for dinner to begin.

Taking advantage of the situation, I rested my head on Yu's shoulder with the intention of taking a small nap. I was just drifting off when I felt a light pressure on my leg, thinking it was Crookshanks (Hermione's ginger cat) I reached over to rub his head...which was smaller than a grown cats usually is...odd, but I shrugged it off as drowsiness and continued to pet him. As the voices around me faded I stopped petting the cat, only to hear a rather demanding mew...What? Forcing myself awake, I found a rather odd kitten (actually it looked more like a very small lion cub) sitting in my lap; the fur on its head and front half was a light blue, each front leg bearing one golden ring, while the fur on its back half was a very dark blue, huge golden eyes stared at me in a pout. Twitching its tail (which had fur in the shape of a star on the end), the cub mewed at me again, nudging my hand with its face.

Its so...cute! I squealed as I began to pet the kitten (it purred at me!). While at the sudden high pitch sound Yu (who had also been dozing) jumped, making the card tower Allen and Lenalee were building fall to the ground as they too were startled. As my total attention was on Odd Lion Cub, I didn't notice that everyone had turned to watch me, that is until a certain voice caught my attention.

"Blackie-chan...did you just squeal?"

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I saw Lavi's grin (curse his ability to appear out of nowhere!), and I tried my best to melt into the couch and vanish.

"You did! Aww don't hide your face! You look so cute~! Just like that time at the beach when I un-"

"That was you?"

"Did you guys just say that at the same time? And you're not gonna call jinx? What a waste." We were not amused. "...Aw c'mon Blackie-chan, Moyashi-chan, it's not like anyone _saw _right?"

"_Saw_ what?" Yu leaned across me to better glare at Lavi, placing his hand on my leg, on to jerk it back at the sound of an angry hiss. He turned his gaze to Odd Lion Cub (which had been hiding between my leg and a pillow before) with that look of surprised anger that only he could pull off. "What the he-"

"Allen, dear, could you come with me please? I asked Lavi to send you back, but it seems he's busy talking." With everyone's attention focused on Molly Weasley I took the opportunity to attack Lavi. The thud he made when he hit the floor was rather satisfying. "Owww...Blackie-chan,what was that for?"

"You didn't think I would just let you get away with untying me bikini top do you?"

"WHAT?" My smug expression faded as I remembered Yu's temper. He was on his feet in seconds, as was Lavi who had grabbed Lenalee and Allen to use as human shields. "Now Yu-chan,"

Kanda didn't bother to reply as he shoved Allen away and lunged at Lavi, I decided that it was past time to intervene and hurried to Yu's side...only to get caught in a bear hug by the recliner that crushed us together.

I was wondering when the furniture had began coming to life when Mrs. Weasley began talking, "That is quite enough. Arcane, Kanda, there will be no more fighting in this house. I do not tolerate violence," Is she giving us orders? "Lavi, I do not want to hear of you annoying them anymore. Kanda, next time you will keep your temper in check, and neither of you are going to start anymore fights."

Five pairs of eyes stared at incredulously at the small women in the doorway, no one had given us orders but our generals (excluding the head nurse-she was scary) for years(1). As Yu began struggling to get out I heard Master's voice in my head

**'Never let someone order you about. If you are given orders from someone you must obey, never do so without question. To mindlessly obey is to submit your will to their own, admitting ****that they are superior to you.'**

Anger began to seep into my being, building slowly as Master's words bounced around in my head. "Are you ready to solve your problems calmly now? Like adults instead of toddlers?" That did it. Baring my teeth I activated my innocence, using my beads to rip apart the recliner and separate it from Yu and myself. Now activated, my beads began to darken into black, reflecting the anger I was feeling. I turned to Mrs. Weasley, giving her the best 'Kanda Yu' glare I could, before turning on my heel and stalking up to the room Lenalee and I were sharing, destroying the last moving piece of recliner on my way as my innocence darted around and after me like angered bees.

* * *

With the lights off, I lay on the bed, playing absentmindedly with the watch Harry had given me all those years ago, anger slowly subsiding. I wasn't alone for long, however, as moments later the door was opened and a tall figure stalked into the room. I shifted to a sitting position on the end of the bed as Yu sat beside me. "...She fixed the chair." I only nodded, my gaze fixed on the floor. "Want to tell me why you were angry?"

"Not really."

"Arcane." I glanced at Yu to see him looking at me seriously, lips in a frown. I sighed, "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon used to..order Harry and I around a lot. I always hated it."

"Is that all?"

I bit my lip, still not looking at him. Why must he be so perceptive? "...We got in trouble if we didn't do it exactly as they wanted..." His hand took hold of my chin as he forced me to look at him, "What kind of trouble?"

When I looked away from, refusing to answer, he growled. I sighed again before moving away from him and taking off one my arm-warmers to reveal a long scar on the underside of my arm. Yu traced it with cool fingers as I began to talk.

"Harry and I did most of the work around that house. One day a shelf in our...room collapsed and something heavy managed to hit Harry in the head." (They were always putting their crap in our closet) "Later when we were working in the yard he got really dizzy, so I made him go rest in the shade. Harry was still sitting there when Vernon got back from work, and when he saw Harry just sitting there he got angry. He started yelling at us...but..." I had to take a deep breath here, forcing myself to calm down, this was one of my worst memories. I was fifteen, damn it! I shouldn't be so upset over something that happened years ago.

"But, even when Vernon started hitting him, Harry wouldn't wake. I stopped what I was doing to see if Harry was alright when Vernon went inside...I was stupid, not paying attention and Vernon caught me slacking off when he came back out. He started yelling at me to 'mind my own business', but since I was already in trouble I just ignored him. He started to force me to go back... Harry wouldn't wake up...I didn't know what to do...When I saw Petunia come out I panicked. I fought Vernon to get back over to them, and that's the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital with a bunch of stitches in my arm."

I heard Yu take a few deep breaths as I put the arm-warmer back on, when I looked at him his free hand was clenched into a fist (the other gripping my hand gently) and eyes closed. We simply sat like that for a while, the sound of his deeps breaths and gentle grip reassuring as I battled emotions from my memory.

It felt like forever before Yu broke the silence, asking in a semi-calm voice what had happened. I shrugged, adjusting the arm-warmer self consciously before answering, "Apparently when Vernon knocked me out, I fell on the rocks that we were supposed to be placing in the garden and cut my arm. A neighbor came over later for some reason, and when no-one answered the front door they went to the back. They saw my arm bleeding, and couldn't wake Harry. Turns out Vernon and Petunia had taken our cousin and went out for dinner, so the neighbor took us to the hospital."

"If I _ever_ see them..." He didn't need to finish his sentence for me to begin feeling (slightly) sorry for the Dursleys, Yu tends to fix problems with violence, though it also made me feel a bit better. I had talked about my past very little, the most being with Allen whenever something happened to send him into trauma as he remembered his time with General Cross, but I had never brought up this particular incident. It felt nice to get it out to someone. I leaned against him, finally beginning to relax somewhat as he wrapped an arm around me, holding me close as he rested his head atop mine.

That was one of my worse memories for a reason, and it wasn't because of a trip to the hospital. Before that happened I had always held the small hope that the Dursleys cared at least a bit for us. That maybe if we did as they said long enough, they might finally accept us, maybe even like us. That hope left me after that, if they cared they wouldn't have just left us as they did. I had 23 stitches and Harry a mild concussion, if ever they had cared it would have been then.

* * *

"You know," We all turned to Lavi somewhat dreading the answer, it was no secret that he had been bored the past two days, the wizard children were busy with their homework (with the exception of Hermione, but she had been roped into helping them) and we hadn't seen them much since we were introduced (which I'm a little grateful for, as they weren't there when I nearly lost my temper). The adults too were busy, which meant there were no others to entertain Lavi. That in turn meant one of two things:

#1) Lavi was going to annoy Yu until he tried to kill him (until he was made to stop actually)

#2) Lavi was going to annoy Allen until it annoyed Yu, who would then attempt to kill them both.

Lenalee and I exchanged nervous glances, our thinking along the same line. Lavi waited until he was sure he had all attention to finish, "We really should look around here, this is a magical house after all, to just sit around would be wasting an awesome opportunity."

"You just wanna know the best place to set up a prank," Lavi looked at me with a stricken expression, and grasped the area of his heart dramatically.

"Blackie-chan! How could you even think such a thing?"

"Though I agree with Arcane," Lavi widened his eye and fell out of his chair, moaning and twitching (drama queen...king). Allen ignored him as he continued, "It would be a good idea to know the house a bit better. There are no akuma right now, but that doesn't mean there won't be. We should know the areas they are most likely to come in, and the closet exits."

Lenalee and I nodded, and at Yu's silence (which was as close to an agreement as we were going to get) began to divide up the house among the five of us. "Heeeey! Guuuuuyyyyss, this is supposed to be for fun! You can't turn it into something for the mission!"

"So you were looking for a place for pranks." Lavi shut up, I continued. "So I get the top floor, and we meet back here for lunch. Use Lavi-whistle number four if you need help or find anything that requires immediate attention."

"Lavi-whistle?"

"On second thought just yell." And with that I hurried up the stairs as we scattered. Lavi did not need to know we had specific whistle patterns to warn others of his approach, nor did he need to hear the whistle itself (stupid Bookman memory). Don't get me wrong, I do like Lavi, but sometimes he can be a bit much. The whistles were mainly for warning others of his pranks, or when he was in a ridiculously hyper mood and would GOS (glomp on sight) randomly.

Once up the stairs I began looking around curiously, hoping that the lion cub thing might have run up here (the others had agreed to look for it as well, after many odd looks that is) as it had vanished when Yu attacked Lavi. So far there were only a few paintings covered by curtains and I was about to enter a random room when a thumping sound caught my attention, I listened for it again and was able to follow the sound to the source to a room at the end of the hallway. Seeing that it was unlocked, I opened the door and my jaw did nothing short of hitting the floor. There, standing in the middle of the room as if it BELONGED there was a large creature with the front legs and head of a eagle, and hind end (complete with tail) of a horse. Not to mention wings, very large wings. Just like the very large talons on the front legs.

My breath caught as the creature turned to look at me, brilliant orange colored eyes staring into mine above a steel colored beak. Feeling as if this was some sort of challenge I stood straight and stared back, the thing blinked, but never moved its eyes from mine. I could see intelligence as it seemed to study me as I had done when I first entered. Not thinking, I began to move toward it (a wiser person would have went out and shut the door) talking in a soothing voice, letting it know I wasn't going to hurt it. My hand was fairly close to Eagle-Horse's beak when it struck out, and it was only thanks to years of fighting that I didn't lose that hand. "Now that's not very nice, here I am trying to let you get my scent and you go and attack me?" It glared, stomping it's hind feet. I sighed, but backed off a bit. It was obviously a magical animal, which meant that it was probably smarter than 'normal' ones, which gave me an idea. Not breaking eye contact I bowed and told it my name, hoping it would at least stop giving me the evil eye, and was about to leave it be when it surprised me by bowing back.

Feeling utterly amazed, I walked over to it, reaching my hand out gingerly and rubbing it's head when there was no attack. Letting a smile come across my face I moved my hand along its body slowly, savoring the feel of soft feathers and fur. "You look really scary you know that?" When Eagle-Horse looked back something in its gaze told me to explain myself, so I did. "Like these flowers my friend Allen told me about, very big and very pretty, but deadly if handled wrong." Giving it one last pat I made my way back to the door, "I'll see you later, big guy, maybe I could bring some kind of treat next time? Fish, or maybe a rat if I see one. That is, if you'll tolerate me, see ya." And with that I re-entered the hallway, though nothing I found was as interesting as Horse-Eagle, though the sparkly curtains and random objects that tried to bite me when touched were close.

When we met up I told the others about Eagle-Horse (no luck with the lion thing), and brought them back up to be introduced. After an incident when Lavi tried to hug it (he is lucky I caught him in time), and a brief stay no more interest was shown.

As I really liked all kinds of animals, I made it a habit to go up to Eagle-Horse's room everyday before lunch. I would talk to him (I assumed it was male) and even stole a towel and brush to clean his feathers and fur. I always bowed when entering, but after a few days Eagle-Horse actually came to me before I was able to, and rubbed his head on my shoulder. I took this as a sign that I could approach freely and was not disappointed.

It was about a week after the almost fight with Mrs. Weasley, and I was heading to Buddy's (as I had taken to calling Eagle-Horse) room for our daily meeting when I heard crying coming from down the hall and went to investigate. I was surprised to see it was Mrs. Weasley sitting in an empty room, face buried in her hands and an open envelope at her feet. Wordlessly I picked the letter up and sat beside her, reading the contents before frowning and retrieving my lighter from my pocket. At the 'flick' sound it made she looked up in time to see me set the paper aflame, not turning away from it until there were only ashes in my hand. I made sure to look her in the eye as I spoke softly, "He has no right to speak in such a manner, nor to act in such a way. He will realize that he is wrong."

"Arcane your hand." I shook my head as I let the ashes fall to the floor, crushing them with my boot. Mrs. Weasley looked at me teary-eyed before catching me in a hug as she cried into my shoulder, I managed to pat her awkwardly on the back. "Oh Percy he...he hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." She only shook her head as she continued to cry. We sat there for what seemed like hours before she calmed down, giving me an embarrassed smile as she pulled away. Sighing, I handed her my handkerchief as she began to talk. "Sorry about that, its just...he hasn't responded to my letters all summer, and when he finally does...well you read it."

"You're his mother, he doesn't hate you. I'm sure he'll realize his mistake soon enough." I sat there not really knowing what to say as she used magic to clean my handkerchief and shoulder.

"Sirius does."

Well that was random. "Does what?"

"Hates his mother, that's her portrait in the hall you know. The one he keeps covered, and doesn't want anyone to see."

Or maybe it wasn't random. "That's funny, I didn't know Percy and Sirius were the same person." With that I got up, intending to find Allen and send him back to make sure she was alright (he was way better at this stuff than I am) when her voice stopped me at the door. "You do too don't you? Hate me. You've been avoiding me this whole time and ignore me when you can't."

I sighed, leaning against the door frame, "I don't...hate you..." I closed my eyes, taking a moment to find the words I needed. "...I thought you would still be angry about what happened last week, and I was trying to give both of us some time to calm down."

"I was never really angry with you two, you know."

We endured another few minutes of awkward silence when I realized that she probably had no idea what had set me off in the first place, I sighed, knowing I had to explain myself before we could put this behind us. "It sounded like you were giving us orders."

"Well I-I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but there have to be rules you know. And I can't just let you lot do whatever you want and not let the others. That wouldn't be fair, and there are so many things that could get broken or-"

"I know," The woman had the same habit her son did, they rambled when nervous. "And I understand that, and everyone else understands that. But I will not take orders from you." I held up a hand when she started to talk again. "If you would tell us where we should be more careful, or explain your rules _calmly_, I know I can speak for all of us when I say that we will keep that in mind and do our best not to break your rules. But unless you can beat me in a fight, I will _not_ take orders from you. I may do what you _ask_ of me, but I will not do as you _tell_ me."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, but nodded, "Fair enough. Now, I'd say you're hungry aren't you? It is time for lunch." The woman smiled at me as we both walked down the hall, though I stopped at Buddy's door, intent on our pre-lunch visit. Mrs. Weasley stopped too, "Arcane what are you doing? Buckbeak will have your head if you go in there without Sirius,"

"Who's Buckbeak?" The only thing in there was Buddy (aka Eagle-Eagle)...wait was that his real name?

"He's a hippogriff, Sirius has been keeping him in that room since we came here and he doesn't like strangers."

"So his name is Buckbeak? I've just been calling him Buddy..." I really need to be more creative, no wonder he had been giving me weird looks.

"You've been in there before?" At my nod her eyes widened, "SIRIUS GET UP HERE! Arcane you can't...why would you...did he hurt you? Are you injured?"

"I can and I did, because I wanted to, no and no." During this time Mrs. Weasley had healed the burn on my hand (which I had forgotten about), and was currently looking me over as best she could. "Don't be afraid now, the whole reason that thing is here is because it attacked a student. Now truthfully, are you hurt?"

"Don't you start with that, Molly, you know the story behind that and it was entirely the kid's fault. Now, is there a reason you're acting like this?"

"Arcane wants to go in there with Buckbeak." I caught Sirius' eye and he grinned broadly, causing me to give him a tiny smile back. "Wanna meet Buckbeak do you? Oh you'll love him, he might even give you a ride, course he can't give you a real one mind you. Nah, can't fly around with so many muggles watching. But-"

"Let me re-phrase that, she has already gone in _alone_ with Buckbeak."

"What? Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? He can get a little mean with strangers-"

"No, I am not currently hurt, nor have I been hurt by Bud- Buckbeak. I know very well he doesn't like strangers, he made that perfectly clear to me the first time I went in." I frowned at them as I spoke, "I can look out for myself. So stop trying to coddle me." They both seemed a little surprised, but as I was quite tired of dealing with them I simply turned the knob and entered Buckbeak's room.

"You don't think you're going in alone do you?" I sighed (these people seem to make me do that a lot) as Buckbeak trotted over to me, not bothering to answer. "Hold it now, you have to-" Sirius stopped mid sentence as Buckbeak nudged my shoulder in our usual greeting, before turning to Sirius and squawking, he looked at me wide-eyed, "But he's so...strict with how he let's others approach him."

"Yeah I found that out the first time I came in when I nearly lost my hand."

"How did you find out what to do?" I was beginning to like Sirius, he seemed to encourage risk taking.

"Well he seemed really smart," Buckbeak gave me a mean look. "_Is_ really smart, and Allen is always getting on to me about manners, so I just did what he usually does when we meet new people." Sirius and I continued to visit with Buckbeak, only leaving when Mrs. Weasley (who had left after ensuring that Sirius would not leave me alone) called us down for lunch.

"Would you like to come with me to feed him tomorrow? You could come today but I'm afraid I'm out of rats to give him, and by the time I'll have more you'll likely be asleep."

"That would be great. Ah, I've been sneaking him food actually," I grinned sheepishly. "I've found a few mice around. Oh, can I ask you something?"

Sirius sat down and gestured to the chair next to him, I looked to Yu and Allen (who were sitting on the other side), Allen smiled and Yu nodded. Still feeling as if I was somehow ditching them (and worrying that they would kill each other without someone between them) I took the seat next to Sirius. "Of course. You can ask me anything." So I asked if he knew of a place that would give us enough room to train properly. Our rooms were too small to do much of anything in besides basic exercises, and the only other large room I knew of was Buckbeak's. He said he would think about it, and from then on there was the usual lunch conversation, the kids were asked about their homework, Lupin asked if we were enjoying our stay, Allen drove a fork into Lavi's hand for attempted theft of his food, and Lenalee and I stopped a food war. Actually, the last two weren't very usual for the wizards, Mrs. Weasley had a fit when she saw what Allen done (Lavi really milked that all he could), and Tonk's nearly choked when Lavi declared war with his potatoes.

We were all about to go back into the living room when Sirius stopped us, stating that with a little magic the dining room could be used.

So while the wizards were fixing up the room we journeyed to our rooms to change. I merely switched my pants for a pair of shorts and replaced my arm warmers with duct tape. Once down stairs again, we began to decide who would spar who first. "Guuuyyyys, do we have ta? I like this relaxing we've been doing. Must you relate everything to the mission?"

"This is the mission baka." I stepped between the two before Lavi could cause Yu to do anything more than twitch. They could save that energy for their spar. "Nu-uh, we don't have to do anything till we get to the school."

"Lavi, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Ah Lenalee, the voice of reason. "So how are we going to decide?"

"I wanna go first!" Lenalee giggled at me, knowing that I loved a good fight almost as much as chocolate (which was saying something). "Who shall be my victim?"

"I'll fight you."

"...Not fair Yu, it is the other way around now." The wizards called that they were ready and we walked to the center of the room, Yu smirking at me.

"Oi Arcane, BaKanda, there's a few rules you need to know!"

"Shut up Moyashi! I'll do as I wish!"

"You shut up BaKanda! Just because your tiny brain is incapable of higher thinking doesn't mean Arcane is handicapped as well!"

"What was that Moyashi! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face!"

"I would, but I might get the urge to punch you, and I'm afraid you remind me so much of a girl that I would be unable to do so."

"I'll _make you_ a girl you stupid moyashi! MUGEN HATSU-"

"YU STOP IT! You're supposed to be fighting me, not Snowflake!"

"Snowflake?" Sorry Allen, it was either that or 'moyashi'.

"Che. You can go next, that stupid bean needs to learn its place." Yu looked over to me, which was a mistake, as I was doing the best 'kicked puppy' face I could, he turned away sharply, face tinted with red and mumbled a 'fine'. "Allen, what rules are ya talking about?"

Allen pulled out of his Dark State when Lenalee hit his arm and called them out, "One, don't use an attack that will destroy anything. Two, activate only up to the second level. Last, don't use an attack that will also hit the spectators."

We nodded activating our innocence, and were about to begin when Tonks stopped us, "Shouldn't you have a rule about when to stop?"

"First blood." Yu nodded, and Allen called start. I felt everything fade away as we began to circle each other, looking for an opening in the others defense. My innocence, Manes Imago(2), separated and between my fingers as I clenched my hand into a fist. My innocence could be used for either close, mid or ranged combat, as I saw fit. I looked closely but saw no flaw that I could easily expose in Yu's defense, so I waited. Yu was impatient, if he got into enough of a hurry there was a good chance he would make a mistake.

I didn't have to wait long, not moments after we had circled each other Yu came at me fast. It was difficult to defend against his sword like this, his strikes were quick and packed with enough force to slice the wooden wall behind us (which is what happened when I chose to dodge), I could go for a while defending like this, or I could make my own opening in his defense. I chose the latter, as defending is little to no fun (unless that is, you are doing it to anger your opponent), so I began taunting him. A well fought battle is only half physical, if you can get your opponent into a state of recklessness or even better, hesitation, then you will have an advantage.

Yu frowned as I managed to catch Mugen, moving it away slightly to use my secret weapon, and I whispered a few choice words in his ear. His grip on Mugen loosened ever so slightly while he stared at me wide-eyed, I smirked. His grip had loosened only slightly, but it was enough to allow me to hit a particular spot on his wrist and cause him to drop the sword.

I quickly kicked it away from him, now going on the attack, while Yu was forced to dodge (as defending would have given me an easy win). It went on like this for a while, Yu trying to get to Mugen, while I forced him in the opposite direction. Soon though, he was backed against the wall, and I shot my remaining beads, using them to keep him pinned to the wall by his sleeves, while I ran in to end it. At the last moment Yu threw his foot up, forcing me to block it, and used that moment to rip his arm out to hit me on the shoulder. The force of it knocked me down, and Yu made a beeline to Mugen, I shifted my weight to my shoulders and spun, bringing my legs up to hit him in the stomach and causing him to fall as well.

I wasted no time in jumping on him, intent on winning. Yu grabbed my wrists preventing me from bringing my innocence closer to him. Well this sucks, if it is a fight of brute strength like this Yu will undoubtedly win. Thinking quickly I called the rest of my beads, but not before Yu turned us over. Still fighting against his hold I glanced to the side and saw that Mugen was in reach, Yu then lifted me up by my wrists, and slammed me into the floor hard enough to knock the breath out of me. Taking advantage of that, he let go of my wrists to launch himself to Mugen, bringing it up just in time to knock away the beads I sent at him. I jumped up as well, attacking directly after the beads had been forced away, he blocked my first strike, and countered by knocking my arm away with one hand and slipping his blade between the beads of my innocence, cutting a line into my arm.

We both stopped at that, breathing heavy and deactivating our weapons. Yu was looking me over critically, making sure he hadn't hurt me too much I guess, and I took the time to observe him as well. He had lost a sleeve to his shirt, and the other didn't look much better, his hair had also come out of its band at some point, I looked back to his face and- he was smirking. Smugly, might I add.

Still breathing heavy, I bowed my head to him, taking the loss with dignity. If you can't accept defeat, you will never earn victory.

"Blackie-chaaaan who won? Who woooon?" I showed my arm, and Allen called out the winner as we walked back to them. There were words of praise, a few 'you'll get him next time' phrases used, and some chairs and glasses of water were brought over. Allen and Lenalee were in a heated discussion deciding if they would fight each other, Yu, or if I would be able to fight with them after our small break. "That was bloody brilliant!" I looked to my right to see one of the red heads looking a me excitedly.

"Thanks, Ronald but-"

"Ron." Ah I see what the other girl meant about manners now.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Ron, not Ronald. Even Mum does, well except when I'm in trouble that is," He grinned at me, I smiled back slightly.

"Right, Ron. Well thank you, but Yu did better. He won after all." Said winner was currently tuning us all out as he sat on the chair beside me.

"Oh, well you did good anyway. Say, er, how did you determine the winner anyway? You guys just kinda stopped."

"We fought till first blood." Seeing his confused expression, I held up my arm, "Whoever drew blood first was the winner." Suddenly my arm was moved down and there was a tight grip on the cut.

"Don't just sit there and let it bleed, baka."

"It'll stop." I tried in vain to remove my arm from Yu's grasp, alas he was too strong, I stopped my attempts when he glared, opting to pout at him instead. He rolled his eyes, "Oi Moyashi, give me the bandages." They were thrown at his head. I used my free hand to give Allen a thumbs up (clashing with the finger Yu gave him), these small insignificant acts of revenge always made me feel better when Yu bullied me into doing what he wanted. He had just began bandaging my arm when Ron brought Mrs. Weasley over, "What's this about needing to be healed? And why is he wrapping that cloth around your arm?"

"Cause Yu is over reacting." He twitched, but otherwise ignored me.

"Though you shouldn't be hurt in the first place," She gave us a stern look. "Show it to me and I'll heal it for you."

"You can do that?" True she had healed the small burn I had, but the treatment of burns and cuts were totally different.

"Of course, hurry up now, your friends are about to start I believe." I tugged my arm from Yu (who frowned), letting Mrs. Weasley look at it. She brought out her wand, looking over it a bit before frowning. "That was hardly over reacting with a cut like this. I'll have to get a potion, wait here."

"Doesn't it hurt?" I turned my attention to Ron, who was looking at my arm with concern.

"It stings a little, I guess. Geez, you should have seen what Master done..." I trailed off as I remembered my time with Master, my expression darkening as I recalled an incident in Venezuela...only to be pulled out of my thought when a glass full of a...green liquid was shoved in my face. "That should take care of it, your arm will still be a little sore, so take it easy for a bit." I stared at the drink...why was it green? Mrs. Weasley put it in my free hand, "Hurry up now, the sooner you drink it the sooner it will stop hurting." I gave her an odd look, sniffing it...This was too much like the stuff Komui makes. Beginning to shake a little I handed her back the glass, "It's fine, I'll just bandage it." She was about to say something else when I cut her off. "The last time I drunk anything green I got cat ears, couldn't say anything but meow, and was unable to eat anything except tuna." I shuddered, those were dark days indeed.

"Oh Blackie-chan~!" Lavi's grin put me on edge. "Can you come over here for a minute?"

"No." Yu answered for me, not even looking up from bandaging my arm.

"Ehhh? B-but why noooot?" Oh Lavi, you know that pout doesn't work on Yu. I was proved right when Yu told him to shut up, again not looking away from me. What I didn't expect was Lavi tackle-glomping him as soon as Yu was done with my arm. They both fell into the floor, the task of getting Lavi off turning into a wrestling match, and the wrestling turning into a fight when Mugen was called upon.

I watched them for a moment, wondering how Lavi was able to dodge and block like that when he usually just goofed off all day, and trying to keep myself out of it...which lasted about two minutes before I had reactivated Manes Imago in the form of a whip and began attacking Lavi.

"Gah! Blackie-chan! Why me? NOOO YU-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Because I already fought Yu~" With that we were mostly quiet. I kept my distance, knowing that it was stupid to get in range of Lavi's hammer if he enlarged it, waiting for a chance to strike. The chance came when Lavi extended his hammer I sidestepped it and jumped on, as long as I could run faster than it can retract I'll have a good shot at Lavi.

Unfortunately (for me), Lavi saw my plan and started shaking the hammer, making me lose my balance. As I was already quite close I merely continued my path (after nearly falling when I hit the floor). When Lavi predictably blocked, I used the handle as a spring board to jump behind him. Pretty sure I had won this one, I turned around in time to see a snake made of fire speeding toward me.

"Fio thee meus contego"(3) Manes reformed itself into a shield just in time for Hi-Ban to collide with it.

* * *

Wolf: You guys just do NOT know how bad I wanted to end it here. But as I ended it with a fight last time, I gave you a bit more. 8]

* * *

The fire cleared minutes later. "Ohhh Laaavi~" The grin that I was told rivaled my Master's made its way onto my face.

Said rabbit began backing away slowly.

"That was a second level activation Laaavi~" I advanced slowly.

"Oh c-come on Blackie-chan...it was..I..er..Your shield! Its a second level activation too! So we're even!"

My grin didn't fade. "Ah, but you attacked Laaavi~. That means I get to as well~" I was just about to do so, when a golden feather burst into existence in the middle of the room. It fell slowly, becoming a piece of parchment in a burst of flame when it hit the floor (4). Postponing the unexpected fight with Lavi, I picked it up when I felt no heat from it, and promptly becoming confused at the contents. "Sirius, What's a dementor?"

"A demon of sorts," He shivered. "Why do you ask?"

"It says Harry was just attacked by them."

* * *

(1): Komui doesn't actually give the exorcists orders that they have to obey. He merely gives them the missions, as I have gathered from the chain of command page in the manga.

(2): This, as you could have guessed is the name of Arcane's innocence. Like the fact that she wears arm warmers, I didn't see a good time to reveal it name before now. Its in latin if you wanna find the translation!

(3): Roughly translated, this means 'Become thee my shield'

(4): I have no idea if that actually happens when Fawkes sends a message.

Wolf: Okay! There is the 7th chapter for you guys!

Kanda: Why do you even keep this up? Its horrible.

Wolf: Wha? B-but I like it! And the people that have reviewed like it!

Kanda: I don't care.

Wolf: Do I NEED to turn you into a Panda again?

Kanda: ...

Wolf: Ah thought so. Well, I wrote about 9 pages for you guys! Sorry it took so long, with school and all there's not much time for anything, thank the huge snow storm and Christmas that I was able to get this done. Speaking of school, I am up WAY later than I should be. Which means there may be some errors that I didn't catch-

Kanda: This whole thing is an error.

Wolf: OH MY GOSH! Kanda what in the name of all things chocolate, did I EVER do to you?

Kanda: Exist.

Wolf: ...Well I'm going to go ask Lavi for some blackmail on Kanda. Be sure to review and feel free to point out any errors! I wish you all a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
